


Good Luck

by wholesomeobsessive



Series: Silver Lining [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeobsessive/pseuds/wholesomeobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kate killed Peter, he caused Heather to have a car accident.  Allison finds out, and approaches her girlfriend Danielle, hoping to find new recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redweathertiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger/gifts).



“I am so sick of this hospital,” Heather says, glaring at her plate.  She can tell it’s Danielle without looking up.  She’s been here long enough to recognise people’s footsteps.

“I’m not a fan of it myself,” Danielle replies.  “Would this help?”  She holds up a pizza box.

“Oh my god, I love you!”  Heather straightens up in bed, beaming.

“I know you do.”

She puts the tray on the table and leans over to kiss Heather.  Heather wishes they were grownups with their own place.  Compulsory bed rest wouldn’t be so bad then.

Danielle smiles when Heather tells her they’re letting her go soon.  They eat, and there’s small talk, but Heather can tell something is bothering her.

“Is something wrong?” she asks.  “Did something happen at school?”

She’s trying to control the anxiety in her stomach.  There’s no need to panic, she reminds herself, everything is under control.  She didn’t used to be an anxious person.  ‘All teenagers think they’re invincible,’ her father says.  Crashing a car into a tree and needing surgery certainly ended that illusion for her.  Even a constant like Danielle feels vulnerable. 

It takes Danielle a few moments to answer.  She finishes her mouthful and frowns to herself.  Then she looks up and sees Heather’s expression.

“Okay,” she says, “this is going to sound a bit crazy.”

“That’s my line,” Heather says.  Her tone isn’t as light as she wants it to be.

“There was this girl asking me about you.  She gave me her phone number but not her name.”

“What was she asking?”

“About what you saw the night you crashed.”

“And what did you say.”

“I told her.”

Heather’s stomach gives an unpleasant jolt.

“Heather?”

She looks up.

“She told me that what you saw was a werewolf.”

Heather is so surprised she actually laughs.  “Where did you meet this girl?”

“She found me after school.  Heather, I think she’s for real.”

“Dani,” Heather starts, but Danielle leans forward to interrupt her.

“I know.  Believe me, I know.”

“It was getting dark.  It was probably just an animal.”

“But not definitely, right?”  Danielle reached out to hold her hand.  “She says that if I, or we, want to know the truth then she’s willing to tell us everything.  If we believe her, and don’t tell anyone else.”

“That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.”

“I want to know what did this to you.”  Danielle linked their fingers together.  “I don’t think you were seeing things.”

“But _werewolves_?”

“What else could it be?  I’m serious, honey.  What you described sounded nothing like a wolf, or a bear, or anything.  Not many creatures walk or run on their hind legs.”

“It could be bigfoot.”

“And that’s a more reasonable suggestion?”

Heather had been lucky.  That’s what everyone had told her.  A crash like that.  Then there was that look of judgement as people told her she should have just hit the animal.  Would have been less dangerous than swerving off the road.  She didn’t know how to explain that the creature had run _at_ her.  And what animal had such bright blue eyes?

“I guess not,” she said.  “Lets call her.  What harm could it do?


End file.
